Athena's Souls
by ganeko
Summary: Ada is the mother of the gundams, in a matter of speaking.[ this is a story i'm really proud of and i need you to tell me what you think so i'll contiune writing]


::Okay, here it is, my first fan fiction on fanfiction

::Okay, here it is, my first fan fiction on fanfiction.net ^-^ so happy. Anyway, I wish I own gundam and the time line stuff, but I don't. Ada is my personal creation. And so is any other of the characters that don't appear on the show (gundam wing). Enjoy the fic.:: 

Athena's soul 

Chapter 1

Part 1

AC 184

"Mommy…" the little four-year-old girl stood in the field crying alone. Sounds of sirens all around, screaming in her ears made her cringe. I was made worse by the small pin like pricks all over her body.

"Mommy!" she called out again. Her voice trailed off into the wind. Into the same wind that wiped harshly around, her short blond hair flung around her face and unseeing green eyes. Sticking to her tear soaked cheeks.

She stood all by herself. Not knowing what to do, not able to hear any of the familiar voices that normally crowded around her.

Suddenly from in front of her, large hands wrapped around the child's waist, at first she though it was her mother. She soon realized differently, the person wasn't even female.

She began to scream. Automatically a hand was clasped over her mouth, saving his ears from the girl's shriek. "Be quiet please, I will get you too your mother as soon as possible."

She seemed to take his words, believing them. Wrapped around his neck, her little arms held on tightly. Almost too tightly.

He ran to the shuttle. Huffing as the air around became thin and filled with dust. Climbing up the ramp the little one seemed to not loosen or tighten her fingers from her clasp. He took a seat on the metal side of the ship along side many other colonists defenses forces.

Sores where stabbing her like pins in her stomach, she had felt this before, she knew the best thing she could do to stop them, was to ignore them and the faint sound of voices that entered her. She remembered telling her mommy of the voices and pins. Her mommy cried the first time she learned of the pins, but from then on she only rubbed her hand and kissed her head. Latter, once she asked what the pins where. Her mother kissed her hand and told her they were the hurts of humanity. 

She smelled the air around her, hoping to forget. The room was scented with motor oil, not the ground and plants of the fields. The soldier she was draped over had not tried to remove her. He had placed a large hand on her back. It felt warm through her shirt. Laying her head on his shoulder she felt her ears pop. They were moving. Rubbing her cheek on his shirt she tried to feel secure. His shirt felt rough on her stained cheek, but warm. She soon fell into sleep forgetting the growing number of pins and hurts.

She stirred in a bed, in an unknown coarse sheeted bed. She was cold though, she knew she should have felt warm wrapped up so tightly. She opened her eyes, though it would do little good.

"Oh you're awake." It was a sweet voice that was talking to her. She bent over her pulling something out of the girl's mouth.

"You poor girl." Her voice sounded sad. "You're running an awfully high fever." Said the nurse running her hand over the girl's tight feeling forehead. "What is your name?" she asked.

Only needing to think for a moment the girl replied in her small weak voice. "Ada." 

"Ada, I'm going to take good care of you. My name is Nurse Crow, please call me Phyla." She took a wash cloth from the sink and placed it on her head. "Please try to get some sleep."

Phyla started to leave the room "Where is mommy?" Ada asked.

Phyla choked, but tried to hide it. "I'll tell you when your better. Ok?"

There was no answer, Ada was already asleep.

Time passed in her life, Ada had learned that she, was one of the three survivors of the colony's bombing attack. All other ships had been destroyed while leaving, either by the explosion, or gunners.

The attack had been organized and well planed. It was a Specials attack on the small-indicated "unruly" colony. The colony had been disobedient to the production demands of the harsh acting Alliance forces. The Specials had acted alone and without orders, they took out the entire small population of rebels. It was a crude act; latter punished for its savagery and insubordination towards the Alliance head officers.

Since the bombing she had been thinking about the hurts. The pains and the thoughts and knowledge that spread through her with ever aching stings.

AC 189

Ada sat at the school desk. Out side the fall like air flew about the colony. Her blind eyes seemingly fixed on the green chock board. She sat thinking and reading the Brail paper the teacher had handed out. She was extremely bright for her young age of nine. She knew so much, about every subject, in every class.

Phyla had sent her off to school in the early morning.

Growing attached to the child who had lay there sleeping peacefully in the white bed; Phyla knew what she had to do. Taking Ada as her own was one of the most joyous yet sad experiences in her entire life. They lived peacefully on L4 in a small apartment close to work. Ada had never remembered her last name, it never struck her as too much of a discomfort. She accepted Crow, her adoptive mother's name.

"Ada," it was the teacher. "Can you recite the poem we were to memorize yesterday?"

"Yes sir." She said softly.

"Would you mind reciting it for the class?" he asked when she had not stood up.

Ada recited the poem easily, but her heart wasn't in it, her mind was on the pain running through her back. She was worried. Extremely worried.

"That was fairly good." He said. He studied her face; she wasn't taking her seat. "Would you like to go to the nurses office Miss Crow?" he asked, concern creeping into his voice.

She nodded. Walking out the door. Ada walked thought the large empty halls of the school. No sound echoed in her ears, but sounded of her shoes clicking down the familiar hall.

Something caught her attention, a sound that should not have been there. She continued walking forward. Listening intently for another sound.

Click click click. Four hands grabbed her. One covered her mouth with a cloth. It wasn't just muffing her screams, but the ointment was putting her to sleep. Her eyelids felt heavy, they fell, unable to keep them up any longer.

"Good we got her." He turned the wheel of the van, screeching away onto the road.

"You know Jeff, jumping this girl may lead to the end of us." He said looking unusually concerned about their mission.

Jeff glared a Tamb. "Dr. J says she is the one, the one who will lead the colonists to freedom."

"She's so young, and with the ease we caught her I say she is blind, as a matter of fact I know she is. I stood right there in front of her." Tamb said feeling the girls pulse and checking her other vital signs.

"Hold on," Jeff said wanting to drop the subject "the doc wants her soon." Jeff said as they sped off faster down the road.

Chapter 2

"Good you got her, bring her in here." Said Dr. J pointing to a hospital style cot. "Tamb did you get her blood sample?"

"Yes, here." He said taking the red vile from his pocket.

"Go take it to the lab. Tell them to run the usual tests." Dr. J sighed as they left the girl in the room. He had a new request. "Jeff, go get the young lad I have been training. I need him to stand guard out side the door."

"Sir."

Dr. J smirked as he walked down the hall to complete some of the blood tests on his own, 'All this time I have been waiting, and now we have what we need to stop this progressing war.'

Ada woke up to the normal pains. Her head hurt from the gassed cloth. But now where was she? Why had they taken her? Questions where racing through her head. Something inside of her wanted out of the room immediately. Though she didn't know where she was, it felt so helpless.

Ada jumped off the bed, she had odd feelings and memories, running through her. Almost telling her where to go. But she held out her hands anyway, she needed to feel the doorknob, if there was one. She walked strait, and found it almost immediately. She turned the handle. It was open!

Ada was going to take advantage of this opportunity; she went to step out when she felt someone.

"I can't allow you to go any further." Said the boy child by the door. He seemed young, her age maybe. He also seemed very serious.

"I need to leave." Ada said still standing in the doorframe. Her hands resting on the door.

"What is your reason?" he asked her.

"I just do." she said stumbling a little on the words.

The boy smiled, not happily, he just smiled "I'm sorry I still can't let you." He said coolly.

Taking a step back into the room she felt disappointed. She couldn't make a run for it. But she could. Ada stood and thought for a moment. "I know what to do." The whisper escaped her mouth. Taking off her school jacket she wrapped it around her waist. Also taking off her shoes and socks, to make it easier to run and feel with her feet.

Standing right before the doorframe she felt for the boy who was guarding the door. He was off to the side, the left. Knowing she had to run to the right, she had a chance.

Breathing in she let her mind fill with the simple plot.

Ada ran. Already her heart was pounding in her chest and in her ears. She had to ignore it so she could hear around her self. Listening. She could hear the boy behind her. Running after her with ease and increasing speed. She turned the corner; echoes filled the empty halls around her as she fled.

Kicking out her knee length school skirt as she ran trying to gain speed. "Stairs" the word sounded grave in her mouth. They would surly slow her down. She ran on anyway. Her foot landed on the first step. Her weight was off centered, that loosing her balance and footing she fell forward. Her stomach spun inside of her. She was going to fall.

The boy's hand griped on to her own. Preventing her from falling down the stairs. Instead Ada fell backwards onto the first landing again. The boy still had his hand around her wrist. The thought of trying to get away passed through her. "Why won't you let me go? Don't be so heartless, please." She sat there as more people came to take her back. The boy had never answered. Just tightened his grip.

She felt like crying. It was too much; she was taken from Phyla and sent to this weird lab that she already knew from top to bottom. This boy, he was so cruel. He still stood on guard outside her now locked room. And still no one had told her why she was there. Crying was one of the only ways she had to stay sane. Ada soon cried her self to sleep.

There was a swish of the door.

She awoke groggily from the sound of footprints and mechanical clanking

"Well young Ada, you have made quite a scene. Not many people can make it past Heero, even people twice his age, or size for that matter." Dr. J chuckled. "You gave him a quick spurt of delight there when you tried to escape. Lately he has been very bored with his missions."

Collecting his voice, it was gruff and old. "Why? Why have you taken me?" She asked.

"Ah, good question. You see Ada, you have a gift, and it's something that the colonists need. We here realized you had your gift from your prodigy nature, you are an extremely bright girl you see. And with how you ran down the halls I would say you could actually see. But you can't, that I know."

"But why? You haven't answered my question."

"You're a very provoking. And rude little child." He glared.

"Can you blame me?" she asked, her eyes tearing again.

"Ha, I guess not." He smiled "Fine I'll explain to you. Your gift. You are the collector. A send. You gain your wisdom from the deaths of people. Some times you gain an entire soul, so to speak. Or just small pieces of a strong spirit." He said, "Do you believe me? Do you understand the concept."

Ada shook her head. She couldn't tell them or let them believe something so unusual of her.

"I know you know." Dr. J accused "You know, you feel the pains and deaths. You feel the souls entering you." He grew silent, his prosthetic arm clenched and loosened. "We need them, we need the souls to live. We need them to give the gundams so they shall live with more desire, so that they may in a way, have faith in the colonies' cause. We need those souls to win the war."

Her heart sank, to come to a stop looming deep in her. It may be for the better what these people planed to do with her gifts but her self, "How do you plan to do this?" she asked shivering.

"You'll find out."

__

Clink clink, she heard him leave the room. He was going to take them? Take the deaths? What would the man do with them? Laying her head on the pillow her eyes closed again. She wanted to leave. She wanted to go back to the kind Phyla the kind woman who loved her unconditionally for half her life. 

Inside she still had the pins, the proof that the doctor knew what he was talking about. She had the voices too. The strong souls talked louder since she found herself in this prison of a building. She listened intently to the drones of their calm voices.

Just like when some of them told her where to run, new ones where telling her to be calm, that this was best.

Slowly after hours of listening, she subjected to them. She let the voices tell her everything, how to move and how to think. Just like the pins, their words coursed through every inch of her body.

Falling asleep, Ada listened and felt the murmurs, soon she was dreaming.

*Well don't worry your poor hearts out, Part 3 is coming soon ^^ Find out what will happen to our young heroine in the next episode

Chapter 3

"Come on get up." It was a female she though she had not yet met. She picked her off the bed dropping her feet to the floor. Ada was silent. The woman stripped her and then dressed her in a tight fitting suit. Nothing but her feet, hands and head were left exposed.

Following her down the long hall. She felt the boy, Heero was his name, and he followed close behind in case Ada was going to try to turn and run. The thought had never crossed her mind.

She was taken into a lab. Large, and full of machines. The room was cluttered with a few people, scientist and spectators alike.

She stood in the room, knowing she was being watched.

"Loran," Dr. J looked at the female doctor. "Apply the tape and wires. Jeff get Heero out of here." Jeff did as he was ordered. Heero left with out a word. 

The tape felt cold on her skin. Most were attached to her forehead. She knew they where for brain wave monitoring. More were attached to her hands and feet.

"Walk over here." Someone took her hand leading the nine year old girl to another but higher location. "Stand here."

Her feet were on a hard metallic floor; square holes, tiny bits of skin where pulled into.

The room grew silent. People where still standing around her and watching.

A nefarious feeling came over came her, not knowing what to expect her mind wondered to the eyes upon her. She fell. She felt as though her gut was tossed into her throat.

An ice-cold liquid atmosphere surrounded her. She thrashed around searching for air that hung above her, no luck. A lid had been placed over the top of the tank. She needed air, her lungs burnt from the old air. She yelled. Carbon dioxide and old oxygen left her seemingly wasted body. She sucked in the fluid, hoping to end it all. For one brief moment she waited for the water to burn into her lungs for it to damage her completely, so she would never have to fear again.

No such luck. She heard a voice, loud and clear, it wasn't one of the souls. "Comfortable Ada?" It was the voice of Dr. J.

She could feel tears ripping at her face as she grew use to breathing the liquid. She didn't cry, she couldn't. She was too scared. "Please wait a moment, Ada. Oh and if your wondering the fluid is called LO short for liquid oxygen, wonderful isn't it."

She felt a quiver in the tank. Something attached to the back of her suit, a cable. Her suit loosened as the feeling of warm water crawled over her skin. The probe in the tank attached its self to her mid section. The liquid like mater encased her abdomen in gill shaped tatters. Other tatters moved to her arms, circling each arm in one thick spiral. The suit tightened again. Now she could feel wires pressing against her skin.

"More sensors Ada Crow. So we can tell if you're still alive." It was a mean joke, if it was one at all. "Actually the "Gills" are going to obtain the souls from you." she heard him whisper.

Now she was frightened, horrified. The word to express the sensation was not there. 'Fear' was the best utterance.

"Ladies and gentle men, may we proceed with operation Rook. This small child holds the key to the survival of the colonies. No longer will the chips are stacked so unfairly against the colonies. The cards will be handed out anew." With the closing of his speech they began. The process of flipping switches, watching monitors. The shouting of orders and status across the room could also be witnessed.

Ada felt cold and helpless. The suit was growing warm while her body gave the impression to be growing colder. She could both feel and hear the noises of the machines around her. The suit grew hotter and hotter.

Then it happened; she felt her small body contract backwards bending back on her spine. The cable seemed to be the only effort that kept her body from snapping in two. The pins and needles shot out of her skin like hell fire. She screamed and thrashed about in the small tank. Voices she had grown accustomed to hearing shot from her brain and body. Fortunate them, they felt no pain.

"The 0GCPs are impending, Dr. J" said one of the human resources. He watched a screen; "globe pie charts are at 63 percent."

"Crow's vital signs are at their limits. She can't stay in this state for much longer, she'll go into cardiac arrest." Declared Loran.

Out side the cistern; the machines all worked the systems in unison. Nothing mechanical had yet gone wrong. "0GCPs are at 82 percent max."

They stopped. The machines stopped. Strange enough all but the girl's body monitors had stopped completely. The lights flickered off till back up power was in commission. "The girl." Dr. J looked at the tank. Inside the container the liquid was a thickened red, the blood hung about suspended around her face and entire body. It spiraled around incasing the small child in it's jelled clotting.

"She is burnt, the inner suit cables have fired her epidermis, and dermis. She is loosing blood fast." Said one of the paramedics.

"Get her out of there!" he hollered.

What few medical personal that where available took her from the tank, careful so not to rip her skin away any worse then the operation had already caused.

"Mom?" she lay in the field again, as she had as a very small child. 

"You are very brave, Ada." Her mother said kissing her hand. Rubbing it trying to sooth her disparities.

Her eyes stung, she was crying. "Mom," she choked. "Is this the pain of death?" Ada asked holding her sides. Burns ran across her skin on her right side, and across her arms. They hurt with a fire-ish throb.

Her mother shook her head.

*Okay, you may not but I still love my story, I'm so proud of my self. Considering my attention span is that of a fish, this is a major accomplishment for me. I'm still going and need reviews, please 

Chapter 4

Heero sat outside the door to the room where Crow was sleeping for the past week. Again he had been assigned to waiting by her door. They hadn't given him any other orders. Just to keep watch.

__

The girl, what had they done to her? Had she failed? He asked the questions to him self.

They had taken her out of the lab in a hurry. She was soaked with blood from head to toe. It looked terrible how it clotted in her hair. She smelt like LO, that awful fluid that he had been tested in, just for going through that he gave her credit. And now her once blue suit had turned brownish purple from all the blood. He could have sworn she was dead when he watched her being taken away on the stretcher.

She was unconscious, and almost dead, but alive.

Looking in the room, he glanced at the nutrition IV leading down to her arm, a bag of blood hung there along with the other fluid, she lost a lot back there. The monitors over the walls kept track of oxygen and other gas levels in her body.

A glare hit his eyes, "What the-" he whispered.

Walking into the room he thought he saw something out of the corner of his eye again. It flashed again but still only for a second.

Standing at the foot of her bed Heero looked at her face. Bandages covered her forehead and probably the rest of her.

Her hand! It flexed. Could she already be coming to? He glanced over her face. "She's awake." He whispered. _I can't believe it._

Heero left the room. Someone else had to know.

He stood solemnly at the door of the lab. "Crow has regained consciousness."

"Oh God, already!?" Tamb jumped from his chair to his feet. "Dr. J may I have permission to go check up on her."

There was no answer; normally that was a yes.

Tamb jogged down the hall to the room. Running faster when her heard her scream out. Stopping by her bed she was crying, blaring in pain. He took up her hand. "Try to stay calm." It was hard for him to say to a human in so much pain. "It will hurt worse if you breathe too hard."

Tears streamed down her reddened cheeks. "Here I'll give you some pain relievers. Just give me a moment." He took a syringe pushing the liquid into her IV.

She spent the next hour calming down. Falling in and out of sleep. Till she lay with her eyes closed.

The voices where back. The pins too. This man seated beside her, he seemed to be watching her. Her hand resided in his. It was Tamb.

"What happens now?" she asked

"You get better."

"I'm… already better." Ada said, "So now, what happens?"

Tamb sighed "I don't know how I could have let this happened to you. I'm so heartless. You're a child, a little girl. You should not be mixed up in this."

"Then save the boy."

"The boy?" he looked over his shoulder, he saw the boy stand outside the door. "Heero? He can't be saved."

"Then either can I."

He starred at the girl. She was gone, as gone as Heero, the other child of war. They no longer belonged to them selves or their parents, but to the demands of creation and destruction.

"Don't worry Tamb," She said with weak words "soldier of the field."

"You remembered?" he asked in surprise. "I barely can."

"Your smell of machine oil. You have the same hands." She smiled and said holding his in her seemingly small grip.

This made him think, hard. He had destroyed what he had once saved. Maybe saving her gave her a fate worse then death. "I'm sorry."

"She's asleep." It was Heero, glaring at him through cobalt blue eyes. "You should leave."

He nodded, his silver eyes noting Heero's unreadable expressions. Still seated beside the sleeping child Tamb asked Heero "Tell her I'm sorry, that I'll try to right my wrongs for her. And that I'm sorry I'm leaving her again." Tamb walking out the door disappearing again.

Ada remained in the bed for weeks longer. The boy Heero seemed to have disappeared, but not before giving her Tamb's message.

"He says he's repentant." He told her one night when she was barely awake.

"Who?"

"The soldier of the field."

Remembering in the morning she was going to ask the boy about it but he was gone, Along with Dr. J.

In time Ada learned to walk again and run. She listened to the words of the voices though they had returned to near whispers. Still even after they almost lead her to her death, she listened.

The pins halted in their existence. They where still there, but held no comparison to the burns that penetrated her skin and scared her sides and even as they healed, she blocked them completely, as if they didn't exist.

After months of being locked away, she had to leave. Ada had to escape. If the boy Heero was their best and he nearly missed, she could and would flee, and make it.

Same routine, only at night this time. No soldier guarded the door. Did they want her to leave? Or had they not know of her physical repairing success?

Ada decided to skip the door. The window.

Walking clumsily across the room she felt for it's cold perspiration. Finding it she opened the latch. The weather was cold and snow covered the ground lightly. "Christmas." Declared one of the almost silent voices. It sounded as if it could have been her own voice echoing in her mind. "How long have I been gone?"

She picked up a large wool sweater one of the paramedics had left her for her good behavior. Her jacket, skirt, socks, blouse, and shoes, Ada pulled on all her cloths. They where too small, she must had grown while she was locked away.

Hoping the calf high socks would keep her legs and feet warm enough. She folded the blanket from the bed; she would want to keep it to stay warm if she couldn't find shelter. 

Ada sat on the windowsill for a moment, thinking. "Where am I going to go? I… I know where I am. But Phyla." She sighed; a cloud of warm air left her mouth. "I guess I'll go home, where ever home is."

Email any comments to [milvus_red@yahoo.com][1].

I would love to hear from you.

   [1]: mailto:milvus_red@yahoo.com



End file.
